Sake Dreams
by Jayne Stryker
Summary: Just a little Lemon between Renji and Orihime.


~Renji & Orihime~

*NOTE: X RATED* 

I knew I wasn't supposed to be seeing this. What was happening between Ichigo and Rukia was private. But I had rounded the corner, and seen her kissing him, and him kissing back. I could feel my heart breaking as I watched. Wasn't Ichigo supposed to end up with me? Only in my dreams I guess. I'd been in love with Ichigo for years, and he never seemed to notice. I'd stood by him, even when Aizen had kidnapped me, even when no one else seemed to believe in him.

I sighed and turned away, not wanting to see any more. My heart was broken enough for a lifetime.

"It makes me sick." I jumped and looked towards the voice. Leaning against the wall, partially in shadow was Renji, in his gigai. He nodded his head back toward Ichigo. I knew he was in love with Rukia, and that he had been since they were children. So seeing them together must hurt him as much as it hurt me.

"No, it just makes me sad." But deep down inside it made me sick to. And I wanted to hurt Ichigo, hurt him like her hurt me.

"It's late, let me walk you home." I smiled. I liked being around Renji, he always made me laugh.

"Okay." We weren't that far from my apartment anyway.

"You can stay for a little while if you want to." I said when we got there. Rangiku and the others had gone back to the Soul Society, but Renji and Rukia had stayed behind in case they where needed.

"Sorry about the mess! I haven't had time to clean since the others left… Uh, Renji, what are you doing?" He had come in and started searching through the mess, looking for something.

"Ah ha! I knew she left some here!" In his hands he held three un-opened bottles of Sake. He plopped down at the table and opened a bottle with his teeth.

"Got any glasses?" I shook myself and set down my bags.

"Uh, yeah, I think." I dug around in the back of my cabinets and found Sora's old Sake set and grabbed two glasses. I sat down at the table and Renji pored both glasses full, handing me one.

"Bottoms up, Orihime," and downed the glass in one gulp. I followed suit, liking the sweet taste and the slight burn as it went down my throat.

*Two Bottles Later*

"You know, you're really pretty Orihime" I giggled and took another shot. I'd matched Renji shot for shot, and I could really feel it.

"I'm serious-hic- you're flipping gorgeous."

I looked at him, my mind comfortably fuzzy.

"You should see me dancing!" He stood up shakily and offered me his hand.

"Then let's dance!" I giggled and took his hand, almost falling over in the process.

"We need music!" I stumbled over to the CD player and fumbled with it for a moment, and then finally music came from it.

"Yay!" I tripped back over to Renji and we danced, or stumbled, around my living room giggling. He tried to spin me, but my leg got caught on a cushion, and we both fell to the floor laughing.

"You have a nice mouth Orihime." Renji hiccupped. He had a nice mouth to. I wanted to kiss it, see if it was as soft as it looked. So I did. Before I knew it we were stumbling into my bedroom, and his hands where popping the already strained buttons on my shirt. We crashed onto my bed, and his shirt was gone now, his hair loose and as long as mine. I wrapped my fingers in it and pulled, making him moan against my neck. His hands fumbled with my bra, and mine with his belt buckle. He kicked he jeans off, and kissed down my neck to my breasts, pulling my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and pulled harder on his hair, gaining another moan. I pulled him up and kissed him as he unzipped my skirt, leaving us in our underwear. I could feel him wanting me, and I wanted him to.

Slowly he pulled off my panties and threw them on the ground with the rest of my cloths. Again he caught one of my peaking nipples on his mouth, and slid his hand down my stomach to rub between my legs. I arched my back and moaned, wanting him in me so badly.

"Renji…" I gasped his name hoping he'd put me out of my misery. He didn't instead biting harder on my breast.

"Renji please! Oh god please!" his mouth was on mine again, and I pulled off his boxers before he could get away. With nothing in between is I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him towards me. He kissed down my neck, and suckled the skin there. I moaned, and he bit down, filling me with himself at the same time. I cried out, in ecstasy and pain, both mingling into a sick sort of pleasure.

I could feel the scars on his back and chest, and the rippling muscles. He pulled in and out of me, making me moan every time he pushed back inside. I pulled his hair, and he to cried out.

"F-faster" I whispered in his ear, and he complied. I arched my back in pleasure, and he bit my breast, making me gasp.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to bite you back." My voice was low, sensual. He bit harder, I moaned his name. I pulled him in for a kiss, and bit his neck, where it connected to his shoulder. He shuddered, and I bit harder.

"Oh Orihime!" He moved faster and faster, making the heat grow more.

"Yes, yes! Faster! Oh god Renji faster!" I felt all the muscles in my body clenching tighter, and Renji moaned. The heat flooded through me, and I cried out.

"Oh Renji yes!" His eyes closed and he thrust once more into me hard, and he shuddered. I could feel his cum dripping off me, and I lay sweating and exhausted beneath him. He rolled off me, still panting.

"God I should have done that sooner. Orihime you are fucking amazing." I giggled again, and yawned, the Sake and the sex making me tired. I thought I heard the door open, and someone gasp, then close again, but when I looked there was no one there. It must have been the Sake.

I fell asleep quickly with Renji holding me, keeping me warm.

Down the street, Ichigo was running away as fast as he could, trying to shake the visions of Orihime in Renji's arms. He loved Rukia, yes, but he would always love Orihime, and seeing _him _touch her like that, hearing her moan his name, it made him sick.


End file.
